De la haine à l'amour…il n'y a que quelques pas
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Que ce passe t-il lorsqu'Emma débarque chez Regina comme une furie? petit OS


Bonjour... Vala vala, c'est pour moi la première fois que je publie car d'habitude je n'écris pas. Je relis, corrige... Mais à la demande générale de... ma femme et dijipoulos ben voilà, je me lance! soyez honnêtes dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé : Se passe 15 mois après leur retour de Neverland. Pas de malédiction casse bonbon, pas de départ précipité d'Emma et Henry, tout le monde est resté à Storybrook, où il fait bon vivre, un trésor caché, paisible, parfait pour élever des enfants… comme un conte de fée…. )  
SQ of course !

Rien ne m'appartiens (je le saurais…) tout appartient a ABC sauf l'imagination toussa toussa…

* * *

De la haine à l'amour…il n'y a que quelques pas

Ce soir-là, quand Regina entendit tambouriner à sa porte comme si c'était le diable en personne qui venait lui rendre visite, elle s'en était réjouie d'avance. Si quelqu'un venait la provoquer, il ne serait pas déçu, elle saurait répondre. Elle avait été en colère presque toute la journée, en fait, depuis qu'Henry lui avait demandé la permission de passer la soirée avec son père. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser, mais elle ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie, et la crainte qu'il ne veuille plus passer de temps avec elle s'il appréciait trop la compagnie de Neal. Quand elle ouvrit la porte prête à hurler sur celui qui osait essayer de la fracasser, elle fût surprise de voir Emma, apparemment très en colère. Celle-ci entra sans invitation chez le maire, bousculant la brune au passage.  
Emma monta les marches de l'entrée et fit volte-face pour regarder la brune, tandis que celle-ci se tourna face à elle, collée à sa porte fermée. Maintenant elle était inquiète de voir la blonde dans cet état.

Emma, que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Henry a…

Je te déteste ! Hurla Emma, complètement folle de rage

Je te demande pardon ? Regina écarquilla les yeux, complètement choquée

Emma fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. Regina ressemblait maintenant à un tigre, un tigre affamé prêt à se jeter sur sa proie pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais Emma avait déjà fait le chemin jusqu'ici, et elle ne voulut pas paraitre faible devant la force que montrait la brune malgré la déclaration.

J'ai dit… _elle prit une profonde inspiration_… Je te déteste !

Regina sentit instantanément son cœur louper quelques battements, comme si un trou se creusait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle en train de lui crier dessus ? Pourquoi la détestait-elle si soudainement ? Le maire pensait qu'elles étaient amies à présent. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble. Emma avait été la seule à aider Regina quand l'Evil Queen essayait de refaire surface…  
Et après toute ces nuits sans sommeil, toutes ces journées où Emma Swan avait été le seul fruit de ses pensées… elle avait finalement accepté ses sentiments pour la blonde, elle était amoureuse de la sauveuse…cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour identifier ce sentiment et enfin mettre un mot dessus… Elle avait juste décidé qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour elle, que c'était la meilleure décision, si elle voulait garder Emma à ses côtés, le meilleur moyen, c'était l'amitié.  
Mais à cet instant la blonde était en train de lui hurler qu'elle la détestait… elle sentit son côté obscur refaire surface trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le contenir, en un mouvement de poignet, elle immobilisa le shérif au sol et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout aussi rapidement

Mais bon sang que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est quoi ton cette crise d'hystérie? Je peux au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Je pensais que nous étions amies. J'ai essayé de changer et tu m'as aidé sur le chemin de la rédemption. Je croyais assez en toi pour te raconter toute ma vie, ma vraie histoire, mes peurs, mes blessures, et tu as fait pareil parce que tu avais confiance en moi. Tu étais là quand j'avais peur de tout foirer avec Henry, et j'étais à tes côtés pour t'aider à supporter les deux idiots qui te servent de parents, ou quand tu flippais à propos de ton comportement avec notre fils. Tu es venue plusieurs fois demander MON aide quand Neal et Killian se battaient pour savoir qui des deux gagnerait ton cœur, c'est moi qui suis allée voir ces deux… clowns pour leurs dire de te foutre la paix ! On est là l'une pour l'autre depuis des mois maintenant, _elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux mais ne les laissa pas couler_, nous ne nous sommes pas laissé tomber, à aucun moment, et aujourd'hui, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu viens ici, dans ma propre maison, pour me hurler dessus ! Pour m'aboyer que tu me détestes ?  
Mais qui pensez-vous être Miss Swan ? Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Vous n'êtes rien Miss Swan ! Rien de plus que moi ! Vous êtes juste assez bien pour respirer le même air que moi ! _Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d'Emma. Regina prit une profonde inspiration, et continua sa tirade avec un sourire diabolique._ Regardez-vous, Sauveuse….Ridicule ! Sauveuse de qui ? Vous devriez d'abord commencer par sauver votre propre vie, avant de prétendre à sauver la vie de qui que soit d'autre !

Regina sentit sa colère redescendre immédiatement en voyant les larmes d'Emma redoubler, brisant ainsi ce qui restait de son cœur. Elle sentait ses propres larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler, elle refusait de se laisser aller, de peur de prendre encore un coup, alors elle reprit la parole le plus sereinement possible.

Très bien Miss Swan, avant que vous ne quittiez ma maison, puis-je au moins être informée de ce que l'on me reproche ? Pourquoi tant de haine d'un coup ? Je ne me souviens pas d'un évènement particulièrement marquant depuis ces derniers jours…

Emma prit une très profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les flots sur son visage, et elle regardait le sol quand elle répondit

Je … je te… je te déteste parce que je t'aime…

Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis… Tu veux bien que l'on soit amies, mais tu ne veux pas ressentir de sentiments pour moi ? As-tu bu une potion ? ou pris un coup sur la tête ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais cela me semble plutôt naturel d'avoir des sentiments pour ses amis…

Regina, je voulais dire que je suis amoureuse de toi… Sans potion, sans coup… juste amoureuse

Oh…euh… _Regina ne savait pas quoi dire et sa mâchoire s'était un peu décrochée_…vraiment…je veux dire… tu es sûre…enfin…tu m'aimes…comme…

Oui, je t'aime comme ça ! Et oui, j'en suis sûre, je suis complètement folle de toi, je te veux…

OK, et tu penses avoir choisi le meilleur moyen de me l'annoncer ? As-tu perdu la tête ?

Je suis désolée, vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe en moi et…

Et la meilleure chose à faire était de faire irruption chez moi en m'insultant ? Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? _En disant cela, Regina s'était un peu approchée d'Emma_. A quoi tu pensais ? Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?

A rien ! Il fallait juste que ça sorte ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, et à quel point je me détestais pour ça ! A quel point je détestais ce sentiment… Mais en chemin, tout s'est mélangé et mon cerveau s'est mis à genre, complètement vrillé, et quand j'ai ouvert la bouche… je suis tellement désolée, mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me haïsses une fois que je t'aurais tout avouer…

Depuis des jours, des semaines… peut-être même des mois, Emma savait pour ses sentiments pour Regina, mais elle essayait de les oublier. Elle avait vu son amie tellement changer, elle essayait d'être une meilleure personne pour leur fils. Elle avait découvert qu'une méchante reine pouvait avoir un grand sens de l'humour, qu'elle pouvait être la meilleure des confidentes, une excellente cuisinière ou la meilleure des infirmières, quand Emma se blessait au travail. Leur amitié était venue naturellement après Neverland, et elles avaient lié un lien très fort. Elles aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Au début pour Henry, mais avec le temps… Oui Emma cachait ses sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus les garder secrets. Pour sa santé mentale, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de secret pour sa meilleure amie. Et en même temps, elle avait tellement peur de la perdre, alors elle avait tout simplement décidé qu'elle détestait ses sentiments… et sur le chemin du manoir, sa colère contre elle-même augmentait à chaque pas, elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps et de sa tête. Quand elle arriva chez la brune, c'était une véritable boule de nerfs, et allez savoir pourquoi, mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à prononcer furent les seules paroles qu'elle ne voulait pas dire…  
Regina se racla la gorge, ce qui sortit Emma de ses pensées

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, _elle fit un pas de plus vers Emma_, tu te détestes, parce que tu m'aimes ? _un pas de plus_

Oui…je suis désolée Regina… ça a l'air si ridicule… Je…

Bien ! Tu as finalement compris au moins la moitié de la seule et unique règle

En deux pas, elle effaça la distance qui la séparait d'une Emma en pleine réflexion sur la dernière phrase prononcée. Elles étaient si proches que les lèvres de Regina pouvaient presque caresser celles du shérif. Emma retenait son souffle en attendant que la main du maire vienne s'écraser sur sa joue en une gifle bien cinglante, ou elle s'attendait au moins à se faire insulter, mais rien d'autre que le souffle chaud de Regina contre sa bouche. Elle se risqua alors

Quelle règle ?

L'amour est une faiblesse Miss Swan.

Emma perdit tout espoir de garder son amie, elle se disait déjà qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, quand d'un coup, elle sentit la main de la brune se placer derrière sa tête, et son autre main se poser délicatement sur sa joue

Et tu es ma faiblesse Emma !

Avant que la sauveuse ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Regina lia leurs bouches dans le plus doux, le plus délicieux, le plus sensuel et le plus passionné des baisers qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu.

The End.


End file.
